1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is semiconductor fabrication, particularly CMOS semiconductor fabrication in which preformed dummy gates are selectively removed.
2. Background
One major drawback of fabricating metal gate CMOS semiconductors using replacement gate or semi-replacement gate methods is the challenges presented by ground rule requirements. Specifically, the n to p spacing, in an SRAM for example, makes removing the dummy gate from one FET while being selective to the other FET difficult at best. However, even with these challenges, certain CMOS fabrication processes may find replacement gate or semi-replacement gate methods advantageous, thereby enabling removal of the dummy gate from one FET while being selective of the other FET.